In the past, there have been numerous types of devices for use in scrubbing one's back. Some of these have been wall mounted and constitute relativel complex devices which are adapted to be moved while in situ so as to accomplish a scrubbing. This invention differs from those devices in that it is adapted to be temporarily mounted at a permanent location by the use of suction cups in a shower stall and, thereafter, the person manipulates its body against brushes extending from the device for scrubbing, massaging or scratching one's back.